


Burn;

by tinysweatervest



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, but ultimately its a fic on alex, for instance maggie tries to help alex and such, hope this makes sense oops, idk what i'm doing tbh, like its an analysis of her and her drinking issues, more a character study than anything??, same for kara, tbh this is more of an alex fic, theres substance abuse in this eep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinysweatervest/pseuds/tinysweatervest
Summary: Alex's world runs on alcohol and gasoline, the first often tasting like the second. There are words on her tongue but also whiskey, she isn't sure which one shes more afraid of swallowing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has death and substance abuse in it so read at your own risk. (This is un-beta'd so all mistakes and shitty content are my own.)
> 
> This was the prompt "Burn" for Alex Danvers from the Super Ladies Challenge! I suggest you guys check it out!
> 
>  
> 
> [x](http://superladieschallenge.tumblr.com/rules)

I.

    It doesn't take much of anything to kill someone. There's only a certain amount of trauma the human body can take. People only need a single shot to the heart to kill them, for Alex it's about a dozen alcoholic ones to the mouth. 

It was a rainy Thursday night, Kara was going to come over and the Danvers were going to watch movies together. Kara still came over, but instead of movies she watched the ups and downs of the heart monitor as the rain fell outside. 

Kara's eyes burned hours after the tears stopped, a dull thud behind her eyes matched the rate of Alex's heart beat. 

 

II.

Alex wakes up eventually, things eventually fade back into the same niches they were in before, time has passed but wounds haven't healed.

Kara comes over to check on Alex after work. She should be comforted by the fact that Kara cares so much about her, but in the back of her mind she knows its out of fear. The fear that Kara will find Alex on the floor again, that Alex wont be breathing, and this time the heart monitor is never hooked up because Alex is in fact dead on arrival. That's the fear that harbors in Kara's chest, the burning she feels.

 

III.

Kara signs Alex up for a rehabilitation class. Alex cant stay mad at Kara because if she did Kara might not come there with her anymore. Its optional to reside in the facility, Alex takes the option not to. The other option is to stay with Kara, she does so and during the car ride home her chest burns. She notices how it's Kara taking care of Alex. She laughs and Kara questions her with a head tilt. 

"It's nothing," she continues to laugh, if she wasn't she'd be crying.

"Okay." Kara says, her attention going back to the road.

A part of Alex wanted her to answer, to wonder what was funny and why her sister was laughing for the first time in a long time. But she didn't, she kept her eyes on the road and turned the radio off. The car is filled with white noise of cars going by, it makes her uncomfortable so she speaks.

"Thank you." she says when the car is stopped at the intersection.

Kara nods and places her hand over her sisters.

"Be strong."

It was a statement but the way Kara has said it, with her eyes shining with tears, it sounded like a goodbye.

 

IV.

She didn't know who to be strong for until she met Maggie. Maggie Sawyer, a National City detective, was her saving grace. Maggie had a smile that could make flowers bloom. She cared, and its not that Kara didn't (she definitely did) just not in the same way Maggie did. Maggie cared about Alex in the sense that Alex needed her and she needed Alex. They exchanged numbers at the meetings and promised to meet more. Kara shot her a glance as she drove them home, a small smile forming on her face.

"What?" Alex asked.

"You like her," Kara stated. Alex laughed nervously before brushing off her sisters response.

"We just met, we're like friends, if even."

"That's the thing," she grinned as she parked the car, "You don't make friends."

"Hey! I have you," Alex retorted, the same grin making its way onto her face.

"Yeah," Kara said softly, "you do."

 

V.

It's another rainy Thursday when Maggie asks her out, giving Alex a better memory of those days instead. Maggie wonders why Alex's eyes are brimming with tears when she says yes, but Alex says she'll tell her later. 

Later is a few years down the road. Maggie hasn't forgotten, but doesn't pester Alex to tell her, she can tell its deeper than just the surface.

A lot of things have happened since that rainy Thursday. Maggie got promoted, Alex has been sober for two years, and they moved in together. Kara was a little reluctant to let her sister leave, but she trusted Maggie to take care of her. 

It isn't until Maggie gets hurt during a case that Alex decides to tell Maggie about her past. There are tears that fall and hugs given, but it makes their love stronger. Her heart burns for Maggie, an internal flame that doesn't flicker but a steady presence underneath her ribs. Alex is happy to have something strong in her life for herself. It's usually Kara or Maggie that are strong for her instead.

 

VI.

Alex loves her. More than anything she's ever loved. The feeling Alex gets when she's with her is something out of movies. 

Alex doesn't get the chance to tell Maggie she loves her when she wants to, with a smile on her face and a ring in her hand. Instead it's with tears and flowers.

 

VII.

She shouldn't call Maggie's phone just to hear it ring across the room, only to listen to her voice one last time. It shouldn't be like this, Alex shouldn't have to hurt anymore, but she does. It burns everything she had, it's torched the things she loves and she can't get them back.

An advantage to playing with fire is letting those who do know how to handle it keep it ablaze. It leads to interesting things but if you're not careful, you'll burn. 

**Author's Note:**

> Me, with a microphone: what the fuck are you doing my guy!!¡
> 
> anyways thanks for reading!! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @chylers


End file.
